Aishiteru,Midget
by Aira Yuzuriha
Summary: Kehidupan Rukia yang tenang berubah saat ada anak baru di sekolahnya yang tiba-tiba saja mencuri ciuman pertamanya.  Bagaimana nasib Rukia selanjutnya?  Aaahhh...  Author gak bakat bikin summary.  Baca saja dech... :-


Haaiii… minna-san…..

Perkenalkan saya Aira Yuzuriha

Ini fic pertamanya Aira….

Jadi mohon maaf apabila critanya gak jelas n acak-acakan…..

Disclaimer : Bleach itu bukan punya saya, kalau punya saya pasti udah ancur deh sekarang. Oke, Bleach selamanya tetap punya Om Tite Kubo. Saya cuma pinjam characternya aja (tanpa bayar uang sewa) #dijedokin ke tembok#.

Pairing : Ichigo K. & Rukia K.

Warning : OOC, Typo (kayaknya), Gaje, Abal, Alur gak karuan, dll.

Don't Like, Don't Read.

**-Aishiteru, Midget.-**

**Chapter 1**

Pagi yang cerah terlihat di langit kota Karakura. Sebuah rumah besar dan mewah berdiri tegak dengan megahya, tapi karena author tidak bisa mendeskripsikan rumahnya, jadi bayangkan saja rumahnya sendiri ya… #bletak#. Suasana di rumah itu begitu tenang dan damai. Seharusnya…

"HUWAAAA… AKU TERLAMBAAATT….." sebuah teriakan menggelegar memenuhi seisi rumah tersebut.

-RUKIA'S P.O.V-

'Huh… gara-gara jam wekerku rusak, aku jadi bengun kesiangan deh. Tapi kenapa ibu juga tidak membangunkanku sih.' Aku terus saja menggerutu sambil menyiapkan peralatan sekolahku.

Oh iya, perkenalkan namaku Kuchiki Rukia. Putri tunggal dari keluarga Kuchiki, aku siswi kelas 2-A di Karakura High School. Yah, kalian tahu. Itu adalah sekolah elit yang kebanyakan ditempati oleh anak orang-orang kaya. Bagaimana denganku? Tentu saja aku juga salah satunya. Orang tuaku adalah pemilik perusahaan pengrakit mobil terbesar di Karakura, dan aku juga mempunyai seorang bibi yang menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah di Konoha High School. Kehidupanku selalu berjalan dengan lancer dan teratur, seharusnya sih begitu. Baiklah, sepertinya cukup dulu untuk perkenalanku karena aku harus segera berangkat ke sekolah secepatnya.

xXxXxXx

"Hhhh….hahhh…hhaahhh….." aku berusaha mengatur nafasku yang seakan hanya tinggal setengah-setengah karena berlari dari halaman sekolah yang begitu luas, dalam hati aku mengutuk kenapa sekolah ini begitu luas. Hah, penderitaanku belum berakhir karena aku masih harus menaiki tangga untuk menuju kelasku di lantai dua. Padahal lima menit lagi bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Huh, menyebalkan.

BRUUUKK!

"Adududuhh…" yah, karena tidak begitu memperhatikan sekelilingku, aku jadi menabrak seseorang di belokan anak tangga hingga tubuhku terjatuh ke lantai.

Mengabaikan rasa sakit yang kurasakan, aku segera berdiri dan sedikit membungkukkan badanku untuk meminta maaf pada orang yang kutabrak barusan.

"Ma-maafkan aku," ketika aku mendongak dan melihatnya.

DEG.

Mataku bertemu dengan sepasang mata hazel yang indah dari seseorang berambut orange mencolok yang masih menatap datar ke arahku.

'Gantengnya…..Dia benar-benar mempesona…' oke, sepertinya pikiranku barusan berhasil membuat aliran darahku berdesir lebih cepat.

"Kalau begitu jangan halangi jalanku."

Suara dingin dari orang itu berhasil mengembalikan kesadaranku.

"Eh?"

"Aku bilang, cepat minggir dan jangan halangi jalanku, Midget."

'Apa katanya tadi? Midget?'

"Tadi kau bilang aku ini Midget, hah?" tanyaku sedikit mengerutkan alis karena kesal.

"Memang begitu kan," jawabnya enteng.

"Apa kau bilang… Dasar Kepala Jeruk!" oke, lupakan kalau aku sempat berpikir dia ini ganteng dan mempesona. Anggap saja aku tak pernah memikirkan hal itu. Dia MENYEBALKAN.

"Kepala jeruk, heh," kali ini dia menghampiriku yang masih mematung, tangannya mulai mencengkeram pundakku dan mendorong tubuhku hingga bersandar pada tembok di belakangku. "Kau ini menarik juga rupanya." Katanya sambil menyeringai kecil.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku sedikit panik sambil berusaha mendorong tubuhya menjauh dariku. "Le-lepaskan aku." Aku terus berusaha menjauhkannya dariku, namun aku seperti mendorong sebuah tembok, dia sama sekali tidak bergerak. Oh tidak, aku mempunyai firasat buruk tentang ini.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan bodoh. Lepaskan aku."

Dia masih tetap diam, perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku. Aku terus saja meronta untuk bias melepaskan diri. Namun aku tiba-tiba terdiam ketika aku merasakan sebuah sentuhan lembut mendarat di bibirku. Ya, aku tidak percaya orang ini telah merenggut ciuman pertamaku.

BUAGH!

Aku langsung menendang perutnya hingga dia mundur beberapa langkah dariku.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN… DASAR JERUK BAKA! KAU BENAR-BENAR MENYEBALKAN!"

Aku tak peduli lagi dengannya, secepat mungkin aku berlari meninggalkannya, aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah dia lakukan barusan. Berani-beraninya dia mengambil ciuman pertamaku. Tanpa kusadari air mataku mengalir turun.

"Hiks, hiks, aku benci padanya,"

-RUKIA'S P.O.V- END-

xXxXxXx

Seorang gadis manis bermata amethyst tengah berjalan lunglai menyusuri koridor ruang kelas. Gadis itu berhenti di depan sebuah ruang kelas bertuliskan 2-A. Dengan enggan dia membuka pintu dan memasuki ruang kelasnya. Yah, untung saja dia bisa tepat waktu memasuki ruang kelasnya, walaupun harus mengalami kejadian tak terduga beberapa waktu lalu. Benar-benar tidak terduga.

"Ohayou, Rukia-chan. Kau hamper saja terlambat, ada apa?" sapa seorang gadis manis berambut panjang berwarna orange kecoklatan sambil menghampiri Rukia.

"Ah, Ohayou, Orihime. Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya terlambat bangun." jawab Rukia berusaha tersenyum dan bersikap biasa di depan sahabatnya, Inoue Orihime.

"Kau baik-baik saja Rukia? Sepertinya kau kelihatan tidak sehat." kali ini seorang gadis berambut hitam yang menyanggul rambutnya ikut menghampirinya, Hinamori Momo.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Momo. Hanya sedkit kelelahan." Lagi, Rukia berusaha menunjukkan senyuman di depan para sahabatnya. Masih dengan malas dia berjalan menuju bangkunya.

Hanya beberapa detik setelah Rukia duduk di kursinya, dia mendengar suara bel masuk telah berbunyi. Huft, Rukia bersyukur dia masih belum terlambat.

Pintu ruang kelas terbuka dan seorang guru berambut kecoklatan pun masuk. Aizen Sousuke.

"Owwhhh….. Aizen-sensei tetap terlihat keren seperti biasanya….." gumam Momo yang begitu mengagumi gurunya itu.

"Anak-anak, mulai hari ini kelas ini akan ada seorang murid baru." kata Aizen-sensei yang membuat suasana dalam kelas menjadi sunyi senyap.

"Kurosaki-san, silakan masuk."

Pintu kelas kembali terbuka, seseorang segera masuk.

Rukia yang awalnya malas memperhatikan langsung tersentak begitu mengetahui siapa yang memasuki ruangan tersebut. Apa yang dilihatnya seakan membekukan udara di sekelilingnya. Yah, dia laki-laki berambut orange mencolok yang telah merebut ciuman pertamanya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Kurosaki Ichigo. Mohon bantuannya, minna-san." Kata Ichigo sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan memberi salam.

"Waahh… Dia keren ya." Rukia bisa mendengar bisik-bisik temannya mengenai orang ini.

Rukia tidak percaya mulai sekarang dia akan satu kelas dengan pria ini.

'Oh Kami-sama, kenapa malah dia satu kelas denganku? Yang benar saja? Menyebalkan.' Rukia terus saja menggerutu dalam hati, kenapa dia harus berada di kelas yang sama dengannya? Dengan Kurosaki Ichigo. Yang benar saja? Bagaimana nasibnya nanti?

Dia yakin, mulai sekarang hidupnya yang tenang akan berubah.

xXxXxXx

-To Be Continue-

Hohoho….

Bagaimanakah…?

Gaje ya, hehehe….

Maaf kalo pendek, cos ini baru perulaan...

and maaf juga kalo berantakan…

Tapi saya mohon sarannya apakah crita ini pantas untuk dilanjutkan atau tidak.

Trimakasih untuk yang mau membaca crita saya ini.

Dan saya mohon **REVIEW** dari para reader ya…

Yang Review saya doakan masuk surga.

Hehehe…

**Yap. Review? Kritik? Saran? Flame?**

Saya terima..

**~Aira Yuzuriha~**


End file.
